


How many times?

by Agent C (arh581958)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Fucking, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mutually oblivious, Resolved Sexual Tension, hand-holding, still getting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Agent%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can't remember how many times they've had sex. Sometimes it doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How many times?

_How many times?_

"Yes, sir, like that." Clint moaned spreading his legs further apart. He was sprawled on his back, field jacket still on but he was naked from the waist down. His skin was red with bark scratches from his last perch. There tiny bits of leaves stuck in his hair. One of his legs was hooked on Phil's shoulder while the other leg twitched helplessly against the lumpy mattress.

Phil shifted automatically. Clint bowed his back, pushing himself harder against Phil's thighs.

"Shit, sir" he breathed out loud and heavy and addled with unabridged lust.

_How many times have they done this?_

Phil kept the pace brutal, pounding into Clint so hard that that the bed wailed. It's rickety springs bemoaning the Phil's powerful thrusts. He kept one hand behind Clint's thigh, keeping it stead on is shoulder as he pushed further and further into the younger man's heat.

"Sir, please, I need, sir, Phil, _Phil, Phil please"_

He leaned in, the action almost bending his partner in half with his other hand finding Clint's amidst the mess of sheets. He wove their fingers together. Clint's other leg curved around the back of his leg, heel digging into his ass to force him deeper still.

_How many times will they keep doing this?_

"Sir, come on, come on, come on" the younger man begging. Phil could feel Clint's fingers curving into his biceps so hand that it stung. "Phillip please,  I need"

"I know what you need, agent." Phil groaned into Clint's mouth. He dropped the hand from Clint's thighs, trailing it over the smooth buttocks and to Clint's heated flesh. It was slick with pre-cum and sweat. Phil spit into his hand for extra lubrication. They had finished all their supplies on Clint's hole and his dick.

_They'd been doing this dance  for **months**. _

Clint arched into the touch. Phil balled his fist and tugged twice, running over the full length of Clint.

"God, Phil, you're amazing, you feel so good, yes, fuck yes, Phil, ahh"  Clint was one mouth motherfucker in bed, he liked it.

He concentrated on the head, slowing his thrust so he can made deliberate circles around the hood. He rubbed his  thump across the patch of skin that sent shivers though Clint's spine.

"Phillip Coulson. I swear to god if you keep on fucking teasing!" Clint yelled, hand coming to cover his but he pushed it off.

"You what, Clint? What will you do exactly?"

_But they've been circling each other for **years**. _

Clint growled and shoved. The force of the action sent Phil toppling onto his back. "I am going to fucking ride you until you're dry, sir." He rolled his hips. This time, it was Phil who cried out with a wanton moan.

"Jesus Christ, Clint. How are you fucking good at that?" he groaned, breathing heavy. He kept his hand steady on Clint's grip, timing his pumps with every drive of Clint's hips. Clint braced a hand on Phil's shoulder for balance while the other hand was still locked with Phil's.

"I had as, urgh, uh, yeah" Clint breathed "fucking good, uh, teacher" he said, licking across Phil's lips. Phil surged forward, using his teeth to capture Clint's lips and to pull the archer towards him. The kiss was hot and filthy. It tasted like sweat. Phil jerked his hips up, meeting each of Clint's thrusts.

_Neither can remember how many times this happened._

"Are you close, agent?"

Clint shuddered above him, the tremors in his body vibrating onto Phil's dick making him jerk up erratically.

"Oh god, sir, I'm gonna" Clint moaned, open-mouthed, into his mouth. Phil's swallowed his noises enthusiastically and began stroking with fervour.  "I need.."

Phil pushed the younger man back, using their entwined hands to bend Clint's band. The agent scrambled to adjust his balance by holding Phil's knees and locking his elbow. Phil took that exact moment to push up roughly.

"Fuck!" Clint cried out. His white cum shooting out onto both their cltohes as he came. He clamped down so tight that Phil followed within seconds. He collapsed onto Phil, smearing his field jacket and Phil's shirt with his cum.

_They been playing this game for far too long._

"Don't move" Phil ordered, feeling his cock deflate inside Clint's ass. "Not yet" he said, wrapping his arms around Clint's bulky frame and bringing their bodies closer. "Wait"

Clint made a happy humming noise, settling legs on either side of Phil's thighs. He snuggled up to his handler, relishing the security of the man's cock inside his body. "Okay" he mumbled back, sleep drawing him to the edge.

_This game was too dangerous._

Phil was the first one to wake up, his limp sock still buried inside of Clint's body. The younger man let out a whine when he dislodged himself. He padded towards the pitcher of water on the night stand and did his best to clean both of their clothes. Too much blood, too much dirt. No one would notice the other stains.

He took the wash cloth and began to clean Clint's body. He wiped away the cum, the grime, and the blood. They lost two good agents today. It was bad for both of them. Neither of them liked losing comrades in the field.

Clint fluttered his eyes open and stared at him with a soft puppy-dog expression. "Phil?"

"Clint"

"I wish we can stay."

"We---" he paused "We can't."

_How many times?_

Phil shrugged on his suit jacket and turned around. "This won't happen again, Agent."

Clint tossed his head against the pillow and laughed. He knew that was a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> I confess I have a position-kink.
> 
> [ **Got a prompt?** ](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/)


End file.
